killzonefandomcom-20200223-history
Jorhan Stahl
Jorhan Brimve Stahl is the main antagonist of Killzone 3 and the CEO of Stahl Arms, a massive Helghast weapons developer that stands as the planet's single largest corporate entity. Following the destruction of Pyrrhus and the death of Scolar Visari at the hands of the ISA, he, along with Admiral Orlock, compete for control over the Helghan Empire. Despite being a civilian and thus outside of the chain of command, he wields considerable influence over much of the Helghast military and the general population. He has even drawn much of the planet's armies to his cause. Stahl has also been developing new and terrible weapons within his corporate research facilities, intending to deploy them against the ISA, and eventually Earth. He is voiced by Malcolm McDowell. Biography Almost nothing is known of Stahl before the events of Killzone 3 except that he was involved in the plot to detonate an ISA nuclear weapon over the Helghast capital of Pyrrhus to destroy the ISA forces in the city and ostensibly rally the Helghast people against the ISA. At the beginning of Killzone 3, he is seen in the Helghast senate having a heated discussion with Admiral Orlock over who should be Emperor Visari's successor. Stahl then sends his personal army to capture Sev and his squad, who are successful in doing so. Stahl quickly loses them, however, as he broadcasts a message on an open channel, allowing ISA survivor Jammer and ISA Colonel Rico Velasquez to pinpoint his location and rescue the captors. As Sev and his rescuers proceed to extract Captain Jason Narville, they discover a devestating new weapon built using the irraidiated substance Petrusite. Stahl plans to use this weapon to destroy Earth. Stahl then escapes to his cruiser when Narville is rescued, along with some ISA prisoners of war. While Stahl was uploading his war plans to his cruiser, he was contacted by Orlock and the Helghast Counsel. They expressed their anger towards Stahl for not only failing to kill the ISA prisoners, but also humiliated himself on the entire nation. It is here that they reveal that they had voted Orlock as the new Autarch. They threaten to name him an enemy of the state and immediately execute him if he failed to comply. Stahl reluctantly agreed. His father is mentioned several times in the story as the originator of Stahl Arms but is apparently dead. Characteristics Stahl is an evolved Helghast and a slim, gaunt man who is either in his late 40's or 50's. He displays the usual characteristics of the Helghast. He is cruel, sadistic and sociopathic. At some points, he is shown to be quite temperamental. It should be noted that, despite his well-spoken demeanour, he is shown to use vulgar words. Trivia *Jorhan Stahl is the second Helghan civilian ever displayed in-game after the Helghast Miners (the miners' status as civilians is debatable as they were conscripted into fighting and it is not known if they were officially recognized as members of the Helghan military or just an improvised civilian militia; the miner who stops the Suljeva minetrain, however, states that "is no soldier"). *He may have been friends, or aquatences, with Colonel Mael Radec, based on the Killzone 3 intro. *Jorhan Stahl seems to have different ideals as he sends most of his advanced weapons to his private military rather than the regular armed forces. *He seems to hold no regard for both the ISA nor even the people of Helghan. *Jorhan Stahl had a cruiser built as a weapons platform for his new petrusite weapon in addition to augmenting the cruiser with petrusite-based energy shielding, technology which he apparently kept from the Helghan Military. *Stahl is the voice for the propaganda speakers in Killzone 3's multiplayer "Warfare" mode. *At the end of Killzone 3, after the credits roll, a small cutscene allows the player to see a glimpse of a potential future for the storyline. The cutscene shows two Stahl Arms troopers walking through the irradiated wasteland of a desert until they approach a landed Leech pod which seems to have been used as an escape shuttle. As the troopers open the hatch, one of them says bowingly "Welcome home, sir" and the screen goes black. Thus, it is possible that Jorhan Stahl had escaped his cruiser in time. This theory is also reinforced by the fact that the campaign's final cutscene does not show any concrete evidence of Jorhan's demise, hinting that he may return as the new leader of the Helghast nation in a potential future game. However, he faces possible competition to the Helghan throne in the form of Visari's daughter, who was recently introduced in the Killzone 3 Intro Trailer. pl:Jorhan Stahl Category:Characters Category:Helghast